


Meet Me On The Beach Tonight

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, First Time Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Romantic Yusuke, Sex on the Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Yusuke has a secret, ever since awakening to his Persona, their leader, Akira, has captured more than just his imagination. When he ends up in Hawaii for his school trip instead of L.A. he uses the romantic setting to confess his feelings.





	Meet Me On The Beach Tonight

 

"I'm sorry!" The apology, while whispered, was a mere distraction as Yusuke used his Phantom Thief skills to slip a note into Akira's pocket unnoticed.

 

Akira, for his part, thought nothing of it; having Yusuke bump into him while lost in thought was nothing new. "Don't worry about it just focus on where you are going for once."

 

The soft blush that crept its way up the back of the bluenettes neck was not faked. "I will certainly try."

 

"Are you hungry?" Akira checked his watch; he still had an hour before he had to be back at the hotel for curfew.

 

"No, not especially." Now that the first stage of his plan was complete he needed to start preparing for the second stage. Food could wait.

 

"Are you sure?" Akira frowned. Yusuke was almost always hungry; his terrible budgeting skills more often than not left something to be desired. As a result, Akira had started to go out of his way to ensure that the painter was properly feed. Any suspicion of an ulterior motive was pushed firmly to the back of his mind. He worried about Yusuke as a valued teammate; that was all.

 

"Yes." Yusuke's curt tone left no room to argue.

 

"Alright." Akira pulled out his phone to check through his never-ending texts.

 

"I should get going, Hawaiian sunsets are a sight to behold." Yusuke's eyes flickered towards Akira but otherwise he showed no sign that he was more interested in the beauty before him.

 

"Futaba wants to know if you found any more lobsters on the beach." He laughed as he read the navigators latest text.

 

"No, I haven't seen any lobster vendors on Waikiki." Yusuke suppressed a smile at the memory.

 

"I'll tell her that before I head back. I'll see you tomorrow?"

 

Yusuke paused at the question. "Of course, we are friends aren't we?"

 

"We are I just thought that you might have a group activity planned with your class or a friend from Kosei."

 

"My classmates... aren't exactly interested in being my friend." If that bothered Yusuke his voice didn't reveal that fact.

 

"Yusuke I'm sorry."

 

"Don't be. This isn't your fault Akira. Besides I'm happy with the friends I do have. Even if Ryuji can be rather trying at times."

 

Akira nodded, relaxing slightly, but as Yusuke turned to walk away from him his eyes followed his friend. He was troubled, but couldn't quite identify why.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"That should do it." Yusuke sat back and admired his handiwork.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Its the last night of the trip and we still haven't gotten any girls numbers!" Ryuji lamented as he reclined on the couch in Akira's hotel room.

 

"Maybe we were being too direct?" Akira sighed as he emptied his pockets as a prelude for bed, his hand closing over the note.

 

"What is it?" Ryuji sat up as the note was revealed.

 

"No idea." Frowning he unfolded the paper. "It's a note, addressed to me. I wasn't handed any notes today though."

 

"Whats it say?"

 

"To meet someone on a specific part of the beach at midnight. There's no signature."

 

"What?! Man you are so lucky! Some poor girl must be so smitten with you that she just has to confess before you return to Japan!"

 

"Yeah, maybe... I feel like I've seen this writing style somewhere before." The letters were blocked in a clear attempt as disguise but the flow itself was naggingly familiar if only he could place it.

 

"Really? Lemme see!" Ryuji snatched the note away only to hand it back a moment later. "No idea. Oh hey did anyone bump into you today? Maybe that's how they gave you the note!"

 

"No. Well, Yusuke, again, but... wait, Yusuke?"

 

"No way! A chick wrote this."

 

"Yeah." The suspicion that the note was linked to Yusuke wouldn't leave him though.

 

"So, you gonna go?"

 

"Of course. It will bug me eternally if I don't find out who this is from." He headed out onto the balcony. "No good I can't get down from here. I'll have to risk sneaking out the front."

 

"Be careful, the last thing we need is for you to get caught."

 

There was no need to worry as there were no teachers in sight as he snuck out in time for the meeting.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yusuke paced nervously as he checked his watch again; there was still ten minutes before the meet-up. But would Akira even come? Everything that had seemed so perfect as he planned the evening now seemed ready to crumble at the slightest provocation. So much hinged on two events beyond his control; Akira finding the note in time and taking it seriously enough to come.

 

His head jerked towards any sound. Was that a footstep or just a bird landing on the beach? A loud breath or just the wind?

 

Yusuke forced himself to take a deep breath and close his eyes to calm himself.

 

"Yusuke?" Opening his eyes again he spun around. "Did you write this?" Akira held out the note.

 

"Yes I did."

 

"Why? We're friends, if you wanted to talk you could have just texted me." Akira was frowning in confusion.

 

"I didn't want Futaba to find out and get the others to see what we are up to."

 

Akira nodded but his confusion only deepened. "And that is...?"

 

Yusuke's mouth went dry. All the words he had practised to confess how he felt now sounded so empty to him.

 

"Yusuke?" Akira moved closer, step by step, until they were close enough to touch.

 

"Akira I..." His brain was blank; what was it he had practised to say?

 

"Are you in trouble? You said your classmates don't like you much; are you being bullied?" Concern chased the confusion through Akira's eyes.

 

Yusuke shook his head. "No." And he gathered his courage, leaning forward and pressing his mouth against Akira's.

 

"Oh!" Akira breathed out as Yusuke pulled back.

 

"I love you. Akira, I'm in love with you."

 

"What?" Akira looked around and finally saw the picnic blanket laid out nearby. "Yusuke?" His cheeks flamed as he realized what his friend wanted.

 

"I'm in love with you. I have been since I first laid eyes on you."

 

"What about Ann?"

 

"I do consider her beautiful, however I do not have romantic feelings for her."

 

"Do you even like girls?" Akira touched his lips unconsciously.

 

"No, I don't. However, besides you, I haven't liked a guy either."

 

"Wait, you only like me?" Akira's eyes widened in surprise.

 

"Yes. Before I met you I had begun to wonder..." Yusuke trailed off, looking away.

 

"If something was wrong with you?" Yusuke nodded. "No. Some people fall in love easier than others. You probably just need a prior connection to..." He broke off, frowning. "Except you said it was love at first sight."

 

"Yes, it was. I'd seen Ann first; I never noticed you until you, well, protected her from me."

 

"So why did you become so obsessed with her?" Akira's hands twitched at his sides as though he wished to pull Yusuke closer. Or push him away.

 

"I believe my obsession with Ann was because I was attempting to deny my attraction to you. It took weeks for me to fully accept and analyze my feelings and longer still to confess them."

 

"Ah. Of course." The sound of Yusuke's stomach growling broke the awkward silence. "That basket contains food right?"

 

"Yes." His nerves abating now that he had told Akira how he felt, he took Akira's hand to lead him towards the picnic.

 

"You haven't told me how you feel." Yusuke commented casually as he began unpacking the basket by the light of the moon and an electric camping lantern.

 

"Yusuke, you're my friend and I care about you deeply. I'm also attracted to you, romantically. However I'm not in love with you."

 

"Oh." Yusuke turned away so Akira wouldn't see the tears that had sprung to the corners of his eyes.

 

"Yusuke..." Akira grasped his friends chin gently and turned him back towards him. "I want to give us a chance. I don't love you now but that doesn't mean I can't fall for you given the chance to." Leaning forward he kisses Yusuke's tears away.

 

"Okay." They kissed, slow and sweet before pulling away breathless.

 

"But before we explore this more you need to eat... Yusuke what is this?" Akira picked up the half-sized bottle of wine.

 

"Wine."

 

"I know that. How did you get this? We're minors!"

 

Yusuke shrugged. "When Ann turned me down as a model I had to find alternative sources of... inspiration. I have a fake ID so I can buy magazine's from which to study the human form."

 

Akira stared at him in open shock. "You have a fake ID to buy nudie mags?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Male nudie mags too?"

 

Yusuke nodded.

 

"We should look at some of those together."

 

"Together? I prefer to draw alone... oh! You mean to masturbate together?"

 

"Yeah of course! Or you could then sketch my reaction to the mags; its better to sketch from real life right?"

 

Yusuke swallowed hard, his pants suddenly feeling several sizes too small. "I uh... I used the fake ID to purchase the wine."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because I wanted tonight to be perfectly romantic. We won't get drunk off of one glass each. Will we?"

 

"We might. Not piss ass drunk but we will still feel the effects. It will likely make us tipsy. But food first! Alcohol hits harder on an empty stomach."

 

Akira sat down on the blanket and reached for a box of dumplings. "Open up."

 

Confused, Yusuke seated himself beside Akira and opened his mouth. When Akira brought the dumpling to his mouth instead of his own, Yusuke's confusion cleared and he took a bite, blushing softly.

 

"Is it good?" Yusuke nodded and Akira ate the remainder of the dumpling.

 

"D-don't do that..." Yusuke shifted, so hard he felt like he would cream himself at the slightest provocation.

 

"Did that turn you on?" Yusuke didn't meet his eyes as he nodded. "Good. Oh fuck it's hot knowing that no one else has ever seen you like this."

 

And in a rush of warmth, Yusuke creamed himself. "Oh..."

 

"Sorry!" Akira grabbed the napkins, shifting closer to clean his friend up.

 

"Don't worry about it." Yusuke took the napkins before scooting backwards out of reach and turning around.

 

"You want to experiment sexually tonight, right? So whats wrong with letting me clean up a mess I caused?"

 

"It's not very romantic." Yusuke tossed the wet napkins into a small garbage bag and zipped himself up.

 

"Are you embarrassed?" Akira embraced him from behind. "Its okay! Its happened to me too. Once even in the middle of a supermarket with no girls around. Just guys."

 

"What did you do?" Yusuke relaxed against Akira.

 

"I calmly walked to the washroom and cleaned up. But I wanted to die of shame." He kissed the back of Yusuke's neck before pulling away to eat.

 

"Want some wine?" Yusuke's long, delicate fingers made short work of the cork.

 

Akira took his glass with good grace. "This is good!" He was surprised by the rich flavor. "I've drunk wine once before but it was the dirt cheap boxed stuff."

 

"Who were you with?" Akira almost dropped his glass at the unexpected venom in Yusuke's words.

 

"No one. It wasn't like that. I went to a party last year and there were girls there and loud music and dancing. And the alcohol of course, cheap beer and whisky and the boxed wine. Actually I got sick from it; otherwise I might have tried to get with one of the girls. Or one of the guys. But in the end nothing happened. Tonight was my first time kissing someone let alone... more." Akira's cheeks were painted red by the time he was finished but he never broke eye contact with Yusuke.

 

"Oh. I see." Yusuke sounded more embarrassed than Akira felt.

 

"You want to be my first don't you?" Yusuke nodded.

 

"Yes. I do. Tonight will be special for me. I want it to be special for you as well."

 

Akira didn't know what to say to that so he took another bite of dumpling.

 

They ate in silence, sipping at the wine and gazing at each other. Akira admiring Yusuke's physical beauty and Yusuke wishing he could paint how Akira looked in the moonlight.

 

Once they were done eating, Yusuke packed up the empty containers and glasses before fixing the blanket. Lying down on his back, he reached for his friend. "Make love to me."

 

"Are you sure?" Akira felt lightheaded from the alcohol as he crawled on top of his new lover.

 

"Yes. I'm sure." Yusuke's long fingers locked together behind Akira's head. They kissed again, another long, slow, sweet kiss that had them panting as they broke apart.

 

Akira pulled away a few moments later, turning his head to nip at Yusuke's ear lobe instead.

 

Yusuke cried out, surprised by how good having his earlobe nibbled felt.

 

"Felt good?"

 

"Y-yes..." Yusuke turned his head, giving Akira greater access, even as his hands tightened on Akira's back.

 

Smirking, Akira dipped his head again, kissing his way down Yusuke's long, graceful neck. "You're sensitive."

 

Button by button he kissed his way down Yusuke's chest, pausing only to tease dark, beaded nipples, until he got to the top of Yusuke's pants.

 

"May I?" A solitary finger toyed with the button.

 

"Please!" Hips were unconsciously raised as Akira undid the button and pulled the zipper down. The sound rent the still night air and Akira stopped, suddenly hyper aware of where they were.

 

"Yusuke are you sure you want to do this here? On the beach, out in the open where anyone can see us?"

 

"I don't mind if they do and this is the most romantic place for love making."

 

Akira nodded, relaxing but even so his eyes scanned the beach all around them before he tugged Yusuke's pants down and off, exposing him fully to the night.

 

"Oh..." Eyes wide with surprise, Akira ran a solitary finger down Yusuke's length. "You're a big boy."

 

Yusuke's cheeks reddened. "I'm not that big."

 

"Maybe not but you are bigger than I expected. Bigger than I am at any rate." Pulling away, Akira shed his own clothes.

 

As soon as Akira's naked body was once more hovering over him, Yusuke wrapped a hand around his shaft. "You have nothing to be shy about."

 

"No, I don't." Akira bit back a moan; Yusuke's hand felt better than he'd expected.

 

Time melted away as they kissed and explored each other with hands and mouth.

 

Hours later, or so it seemed to them, they broke apart, both trembling with need but holding back, neither wishing to cum first.

 

"Where's the lube?" Akira panted the words out, his eyes hooded with desire.

 

"Basket. Side pocket." Yusuke pointed with an arm that felt as if it were made of rubber.

 

He bit back laughter as Akira eagerly scrambled for the small bottle. "There is no need to rush!"

 

"There is if you want me to cum inside you." Yusuke went still, surprised by the sheer heat in his lovers voice. "Roll over."

 

Yusuke complied, raising his hips as best he could.

 

Normally the first press of a cold, lube slicked finger against his hot hole would have him jumping, but today it just made him cry out with desire. Even though his opening was tight, virginal, it opened eagerly, swallowing Akira's finger to the knuckle.

 

"You sure no ones fucked you before?" There was just a hint of laughter in Akira's voice.

 

"Yes, I am sure. I am simply relaxed and eager for you."

 

"You sure are..." A second finger slipped in to join the first. "Does this hurt?"

 

"No." A slight burning accompanied the sensation of being stretched but Yusuke felt no true pain. "Tomorrow I'll feel it though."

 

"I'm sure you will." Those dexterous fingers never paused in their flexing exploration even as they talked, and now Akira scissored them apart to add a third and final finger.

 

Yusuke cried out in pleasured pain.

 

"Relax. Just let it pass." He stilled his hand, rubbing Yusuke's lower back with the one not plunged inside him.

 

Moments later the tightness eased and he slowly resumed moving his fingers, searching for Yusuke's sweet spot.

 

He found it almost by accident and Yusuke screamed for the first time that night.

 

Little did either of them know that the sound reached the ears of two people walking the beach; quiet footsteps approached, unnoticed, until they could see what was happening, just in time to see Akira flip Yusuke onto his back, lift his legs and plunge in balls deep.

 

The unseen spectators looked at each other and retreated, heading back towards the Shujin hotel.

 

Akira never noticed them come or go; his entire world had narrowed down to Yusuke Kitagawa, the beautiful boy lying underneath him and surrounding him.

 

Each pump of Akira's hips brought a fresh cry of pleasure from between kiss swollen lips, each slap of his hips against Yusuke's cheeks made his leaking cock jump.

 

All too soon it was over; the pleasure overwhelmed him to the point where he could not hold himself back. Seconds after he filled Yusuke with his seed, Yusuke's coated his stomach in a sudden rush of warmth.

 

"How was that?" Akira asked a couple minutes later as he cleaned them up with damp towelettes.

 

"Amazing. C-can we do it again tonight? Harder this time?" Yusuke rolled over again, lifting his ass once more.

 

All he got for a reply was cold lube squirted directly inside him before that hot cock was pushed in once more. This time Akira rode him hard and fast, gripping Yusuke's hips tight enough to bruise. Neither noticed though as they both gave into the pleasure.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"You were out late!" Ryuji yawned and sat up on the couch as Akira snuck back into the room. "Was she... hot?"

 

Something in Ryuji's voice sounded off, even through Akira's bone deep exhaustion and the lingering haze of pleasure. "Ryuji, what's wrong?"

 

"We followed you." It wasn't Ryuji who replied, but Mishima. "Ryuji wouldn't stop speculating about who sent you that note so, about an hour after you left we followed you."

 

"What did you see?" Akira shivered despite the warmth of the room.

 

"You fucked Yusuke's ass." Ryuji this time, and it wasn't a question. "So he did send the note?"

 

"Yes. The note was from Yusuke."

 

Ryuji nodded, looking away. "Are you gay?"

 

"No. I don't think so anyway. I like girls too."

 

Ryuji relaxed. "Please don't tell anyone this but..." Ryuji met Mishima's eyes and turned bright red.

 

"But what?"

 

"Yuuki got really turned on by what we saw on the beach and..."

 

"We kinda rubbed each other off?" Neither of them met Akira's eyes.

 

"Are you two...?"

 

"No! Last night was a fluke. I like girls!" Akira could hear a hint of doubt in Ryuji's voice though.

 

"Mishima, what way do you swing?"

 

"Both ways. I don't have a gender preference." His voice was steady though his eyes were still downcast.

 

Nothing more was said as Akira got into bed and the other two boys settled back down and the next morning the awkwardness was replaces with mutual acceptance. Akira didn't stay for long though, quickly getting dressed so he could spend the last day of the trip with his boyfriend.

 

 

 


End file.
